Spine
by foxes
Summary: Klaus claims Bonnie as she's the only person left who can kill him. He seeks to destroy the remains of the White Oak tree with Bonnie by his side. Bonnie plots to kill him in the midst of the search, both rivaling with newly-bloomed, foreign feelings.
1. I

**AN: **_This story is AU. A lot of events that happened in the show have been cropped out, re-mastered, rearranged. I'll explain it more as the story unfolds. For those who were reading my 'Where Worlds Wrap Around' Klonnie fic, I've retracted its existence for now. I'm rewriting it to be re-published here, but it will return. For now, here this is in its place. Read onward!_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

He's been watching her, but not in a way that suggests that she'd consumed the entirety of his being, not in a way that would implicate obsession. He's been watching her in a way that is intrigued and barbaric, in a way that would suggest claim. He sees her never as herself, but as his. All things were this way. They were his or they were a means to an end. That stubbornness he harbored taught him that things were very black and white. If he wanted you, you belonged to him. If you would not come willingly, he would take you. It was truly that easy.

But if you asked Klaus Mikaelson, he was just a simple man.

He knew exactly what he wanted. He got exactly what he wanted. Sometimes, he was patient. Sometimes, he was kind. Sometimes, he was cruel. Sometimes, he was happy. Sometimes, he was irate. He loved. He hated. He was good or he was bad. It was never this _as well as_ that. It was this _or_ that. An in-between just didn't exist and it was not a concept that he could understand, nor did he want to. He found uncertainty foolish and far too human for his liking. And he, as a simple man, wanted Bonnie Bennett.

And just as so, she was _his_ Bonnie Bennett.

Well, it was more her power he wished to title, but it seemed the magic required a body to harness it. It was a miniscule setback to the aspect of witches and enchantment, but not one that pestered him so greatly that he left it be. You see, it was the amount of power her body harnessed that struck his attention. She, once she no longer served her purpose to him, was just another witch that was far too judgmental and self-righteous to function properly.

The kind of power Bonnie had was enough to kill him. She was a weapon touched right up against his temple, loaded and ready to fire. Klaus wanted to wield her and use her against the world. She had such a loyalty that warmed him. The weapon, the strength, and the loyalty to kill whatever stood in the way of the safety of her circle? If Klaus had her, which he'd decided he did, then he would be unstoppable. He could already imagine it; the one thing that had enough power to kill him on his side.

The problem was that witches were such a bore. They were a fierce bunch, amusingly so, but along with their power came a mountain of morals; morals that Klaus had no interest in hearing of. He knew, given his track record with Bonnie and her petty, little gang of insufferable supernaturals, that she would come with a mountain of them and an entire ocean as well. Klaus didn't much feel like 'earning' her loyalty. He'd claimed it. It was his. If she would not comply, she'd force him into taking it from her.

But he could be a kind bloke for a moment and ask just to amuse her.

Thus, how he finds himself standing on the porch of her home, leaning against the door casually with his arms folded over chest. He smells her before he sees her, hears her heart beating in her chest like a jackhammer, and feels the shift in the air that the potency of her magic caused. Her blood is rushing throughout her and it makes him go rigid as her jogging form comes into view, soft pants leaving her open mouth that almost seem like little moans.

Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, the free hair shifting left to right in rhythm with her jogging. She's wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts that cling so tight to her thighs as if they're her own skin. Her entire body is moist with perspiration, but she's glowing. There was something about a woman's blood that seemed all too alluring in this state. Her body was of no interest to him, but the smell of her blood in the air forcibly invading his nose mixed with all of the power and potential, it makes his mouth water.

She smelled like a mix of citrus and berries; strong, lingering, and tangy, yet sugary and succulent. Her blood was the citrus and her magic was the berries. Klaus had always been mesmerized by the raw messiness and balance in the scent of a witch. They were, by far, more potent than a mere human. Just a bite was enough to sate his thirst. Their blood was that strong, but it was also grotesquely addictive. There was nothing sweeter, nothing zestier, nothing more powerful.

"You smell absolutely exquisite after a run, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie's just come up her driveway when she sees him standing there, drenched in such an irksome smugness. That's just the way he carried himself, as if he were above others. He stood there in a tight, black t-shirt and faded jeans. He had been silent for some time now, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he crept his way back here again. A part of her was simply bitter, because he won. The one thing that could kill him, he killed it first; his own mother.

He tore her limb from limb, burying her bit-for-bit in different sanctions of the world for her betrayal and Finn, he had shoved that dagger through his heart and placed him back in his coffin where he would stay for possibly another nine-hundred years to come.

"Charming," She mutters sarcastically. "Why are you here, Klaus?"

He chuckles and she catches a glimpse of the points of his fangs. "Right to the point then, aye, love?" She stands silent, a painfully straight line for lips. "Now, now, put away all of that spite. A part of you must be happy to see me again, no?"

"Absolutely thrilled," She deadpans. "If you've come to say hello, consider it said and leave."

The corners of his lips tip up into a charismatic smile that has an underlying malice about it. He pushes himself away from her door to approach her carefully. Though she is not afraid, she feels it as he's closing in on her vicinity. Her heart is beating quickly, faster as he comes nearer with that smile. She can smell him now, subtle and musky. He smells like a concoction of rain and Springtime.

"I haven't come to wreak havoc on this town or cause your mates any trouble, darling. It will gratify your ego to know that I've only stepped foot in this miserable, little town for you."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I'm touched, Klaus, but whatever you want from me, you won't get it. I'm sure you know your way out of this miserable, little town then, hm?"

She moves to walk around him, but he grabs her arm forcefully and spins her back around to face him in a beat, making sure to cause just a pinch of pain in her nerves. He doesn't want any reason to cause trouble, because it would be much better for him if her friends weren't aware that something was wrong, that anything was off. To them, he'd won the war and every battle in its midst. He didn't want a reason to instigate all their annoying habits of interfering.

"That was rather impolite, Bonnie." He says casually. "I'm not one to be dismissed and it seems that you only properly respond to forcible nature, so let me make myself crystal clear for you, witch. When I speak to you, you will listen. I will dismiss you when I'm done."

It takes a collective moment of silent for Bonnie's emotions to devour his words. They're glaring at one another, piercing holes through each other's flesh, but he's growing impatient and she's gathering energy. A beat and a bittersweet pain begins piercing against his temple, pulsing in his head, throbbing, healing and relief, and aching all over again.

"Stop," He rasps, falling to his knees.

"Let's get something straight, Klaus. You may manipulate everyone else to bend them and break them to get your way, but not me. You won't demand anything out of me, especially respect. Now, do yourself a favor leave or I will kill you right here, right now."

The pain subsides in his head and Klaus pushes himself to his feet again, his stare cold and homicidal. His jaw is clenching and his mouth is clamped shut, but he hears it, her heartbeat slowing significantly. Bonnie hadn't much energy left after her run. She was on pure, raw adrenaline. She was winded and blindly sucking anything left out of herself to use against him. For a moment, she feels so dizzy, she believes she might faint, but she stands her ground as best as she could. She wouldn't let him win.

"I need a witch, a powerful witch. If I'm not being specific enough, I need the direct descendent of Ayanna, the last living Bennett witch. If you're still too daft to catch on, love, it's you. You see, I was only being a gentleman. I didn't want to resort to this, but trust that I will have your loyalty or so help me, I will paint the entirety of this town red with your father's blood as well your neighbors and every last one of your mates. I'll rip all their hearts right out of their chest, mid-beat, and send them to you in a gift basket, labeled with names, of course."

The look on his face was fierce, determined, unwavering. The look in her eyes matched his expression, but her face was painted with seven shades of obvious exhaustion and slight vulnerability. He ceased the opportunity to approach her further, closing the distance between them. She could feel the warmth of his soft breaths. He didn't take many, he didn't need to. He was wasting them on her, but this entire town was wasting her and that bundle of power she kept in the streams of her blood.

"I could give you the world, Bonnie. This doesn't have to be unpleasant." His forehead is pressed to hers now, but she remained stoic. "I could take you everywhere, love; Rome, Paris, Madrid, Greece. I could give you everything and all you have to do is stand by my side."

For a moment, he thinks he's broken through that barrier of stubbornness she'd cached to her existence and he smiles charmingly, but he's taken aback when she laughs and they're sharing breaths. She takes a subtle step back, shaking her head at him, little laughs escaping her lips.

"Klaus, you don't get it, do you?" She asks. "I won't go with you. I won't ever help you. I will kill you even if I die trying to do it. I would rather be dead than to help you."

There's a tick. Something in his eyes breaks. He explodes.

"I will kill everyone here, witch! I will rip them to shreds and I will make you watch. Do you understand me?" He's screaming now, completely losing his mind.

For a moment, fear bubbles and boils in Bonnie's body. She feels the section of her mind that she stores her connection to her magic fade and go blank. Klaus's soft, blue eyes are tormenting shades of golden now, all that rage igniting the fire in him and his wolf side.

"I won't help you." She says sternly.

Klaus laughs, a small chuckle, as he turns his back to her. At that moment, Jamie Wheeler is jogging mindlessly down the street to get back home. She's got curly, blond hair that reaches her stomach, but she keeps it in a braid. She's slender and fit, but curvy around the waist. She's a pre-school teacher, married for ten years, two children; an eight year old boy, Rover, that Bonnie used to babysit in the summer for extra money and a five year old girl, Sadie, that picks Bonnie roses in the springtime. She's never hurt a soul, could never harm a fly, but she's in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In a beat, Klaus his cradling her sun-kissed face in his hands as if she's got delicate bones and he doesn't want to crush her. She has big, gray eyes and they remind Klaus of storm clouds, but now she's in a trance. He takes her by the arm, but he's rough with her now. Bonnie swallows the thick glob of anxiety that has built up in her throat whole as he comes near. He reaches in his pocket, pulling out a switchblade.

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asks Jamie, swiping the flat-side of the blade against her face.

Trembling in fear, tears gathered in her smoky eyes. He's compelled her to feel fear for him, but not to scream. "J-Jamie, my name is Jamie."

"Jamie, that's a beautiful name, sweetheart. Do you have any children?" She nods. "A husband?" She nods. "Do you love your children and husband?" She nods frantically.

"Please don't kill me." She pleads brokenly.

Bonnie's frozen in place, despondence and fear chaining around her lungs. She's trying not to choke on her short breaths and she's clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Klaus, stop." She demands. "Let her go!"

"Are you going to cooperate, witch?" He asks. She's silent, but there's a heavy glare in her eyes. "Wrong answer," And he shoves half the length of the blade into Jamie's side. She doesn't make a noise aside the little squeaks of pain coming from her open mouth.

Bonnie's eyes are filled with tears and they're beginning to spill over her eyes, but she can't go with him. She can't help him. She refuses. She would rather him kill her than torture Jamie as incentive. Klaus sees the conflict in her eyes. She's weighing her options and all it takes is harming an innocent life. He bites into his wrist, shoving it onto the woman's mouth harshly. He can't remember her name, nor does he care to. He cradles her face again, locking her gaze.

"Love, you're going to go home and clean the blood off of yourself. You won't remember this encounter. You will sleep off the pain and when your husband gets home, you'll kiss him and let him know that you love him. Run along now."

Jamie, in a daze, begins to limp toward her house, the pain in her side fading slowly. The blood will run its course in her and she will be fine. She won't remember a thing. Klaus licks the blade clean of her blood before shoving it back into his pocket. He's done here. He's made his point.

"Now, Bonnie, I'm feeling merciful today, but don't think me very patient. I'll expect you to be ready to leave with me by tomorrow night. Come to your senses, say your goodbyes and all that." He waves a nonchalant hand. "But if you're not, I'll take that as an invitation to begin renovations to little Mystic Falls."

In a breath, he's gone and a significant amount of weight has been lifted from the air. Bonnie scrambles inside her home, slamming the door behind her, sliding down to the floor against it. When tomorrow night comes, she's locked herself in her room, to keep herself from leaving with him. He won't manipulate her. He won't win.

But the morning following her intended leave, Andie Star consumes her television screen, covering the story of the murder of the entire Wheeler family; the two children and the husband's hearts ripped out of their chests as well as the disappearance of the wife, teacher, and mother, Jaime. She opens her front door to see a basket placed in front of the threshold of her home, three hearts clumped together labeled Rover, Sadie, and Riley. The fourth had a wooden stake driven through it with Jamie carved around its frame.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, let me know if you like it and if I should continue. Also, follow me on tumblr. We shall be mates! niklause . tumblr . com<em>

**Disclaimer: I, depressingly so, don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm not affiliated in any way with The CW or L. J. Smith and no copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. II

_Thank you to everyone's who has reviewed and put this story on alert and in your favorites. You're beautiful and it means so much to me. Onward you go!_

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

If guilt were a beast, he would be of the barbarous, hardhearted sort; the kind of creature that preyed on petite children whom inadvertently strayed a bit too far from home, go straight for the defenseless. If guilt were a beast, he would be remorseless and unwavering in stature; never let that pesky humanity stand in its way. If guilt were a beast, he would be cunning and stealthy; know how to linger in shadows and blend with silhouettes, unobserved.

If guilt were a beast, he would find his home within the frame of a naïve, little witch who was forced to grow up too fast. If guilt were a beast, well it had swallowed Bonnie whole.

Bonnie lacked a bit of life in her eyes, in her features. It seems the green of her irises had dwindled in saturation, leaving them dull and drained of their usual color. Her stare was cold and distant. Physically, she was present, but mentally, she was nonexistent. This is what raw, rouge guilt felt like, something amusingly similar to death. At least to her, the feeling seemed even slightly ironic. There was a lingering ache in her chest now right where her heart was and it seemed to beat four times its normal speed.

It seemed her body was bidding to function not only for her, but for the four lives that were stolen in her place as well. She was _drained_. She was _aching_. She was _anguished_. She was _repentant_. She was _guilty_.

It hadn't hit her at first. It hadn't found its way back to her immediately, but it crashed into her, all of that guilt. It was bundled up in a messy, indecent cluster as it flung itself at her with no warning. She remembers that one moment she was doing the dishes after her dinner and the next she had fallen straight to her knees, screaming in absolute misery.

This wasn't a grief that she understood. This was a kind of grief that didn't take its time to form and mold before it had settled somewhere. This was a reckless kind of grief that was aimless in nature, but it was laced with a determined guilt that was so certain of itself. She was sad and angry for no reason at all, for no one, at nothing. She just was. But then, after that grief dug into her and made wounds and that guilt poured salt in them to keep them fresh, she felt nothing.

There comes a point, even for humans, when you hurt so bad that you just have to lie down on the floor and be nothing for a while. You have to distance yourself from yourself. And that's exactly what she did, but now she couldn't seem to come back from nothing. It felt better that way, to not be so aware of herself or how she felt.

So two weeks passed and Klaus watched her from a distance as she carried this weight in her chest and emptiness in her eyes, applauding himself for breaking down her reserves. Her magic was dormant by the lack of emotion and will while her stubbornness was dissipated by it as well. He sees her trailing pointlessly from her school, not ever sure of what direction she's heading, but silently hoping for home.

Happily, he approaches her, following in step. "Witch,"

In response, he gets nothing, just the tiny beat of hear heart, but even that seems to lack a head of its strength. In her chest, the thumps are inconsistent and small as if she's struggling. Klaus rolls his eyes at the humanity of it all. She was acting so human, but not very human at all, which made it all the more human.

"I forget that you're a human, teenage girl born of this tragic generation. I ought to expect nothing less than these, albeit irritable, strings of melodramatic antics. I'm afraid I thought you a bit above the rest of these silly girls. I thought far too soon, I'm seeing."

Still absolutely nothing.

"You know, my love, this would go much smoother if you'd tone down the miserable, teenage girl front. I admit that it's not very becoming on a girl of your stature. Bitterness just doesn't suit you well."

He walked beside her, an arm thrown around her shoulder now, casually. At first glance, you would think the two friends or something of the sort, but she was nothing more than a setback in his survival. He could have killed her, made it much easier on himself, but Klaus was never one to waste a good thing. When she was useless, her life was expendable. As of now, she was simply his for the time being.

"What will it take to get some fire back in your eyes, sweet pea? This is no fun." He asks, pouting. She doesn't spare him even a single glance. "Let me rephrase that. How many people here, that you love, do I have to kill in order for you to cooperate? If you keep this up, love, there won't be anyone left in town and then I'm afraid there will absolutely nothing stopping me from simply throwing you over my shoulder or snapping your neck."

She stopped walking then, dead in her tracks. Klaus took that moment to stand in front of her, that playful smirk settled on his lips. He had struck a nerve, he assumed.

"You know, I don't care." She said. Her voice was rough and hoarse from a deficiency of use over the span of two weeks. She cleared her throat, moving her eyes to stare into his. "I don't care if you kill me."

Her voice almost sounded _hopeful_ that he would, as if she were inspiring him to try. Klaus simply stared at her, not all that staggered by her declaration. She was the gallant kind of girl that Technicolor ranged from black to white to. Even to her, her life was expendable. In her eyes, there would be other witches. There would be other Bonnie Bennetts, all of whom would probably surpass her standard.

She was very weak and didn't notice the vast potentials.

Klaus chuckled, cupping her face. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, not today. You see, that would be a last resort. You are not the collateral damage here, sweetheart. They are." He motions around to the students making their way. "All of the people you've come across, who you've said hello to, spared an easy smile, they are my targets. Why, you ask? Because you're human and every time you tell me no, they pay the price. You can't help but feel guilty."

He moved her messy curls out of her face, tucking a lock behind her ear before he took a step back. Klaus threaded his fingers together now, amusement contorting his features.

"And technically, it is your fault if they die. I paved a way for a peaceful leave, but you denied me. I don't take rejection well, I s'pose. They are all free to live if you would just come with me without making such a fuss. I don't want to be the bad man, Bonnie, but you make me."

"I didn't make you kill the Wheelers." She spat.

"Ah, there it is!" He clapped his hands together in delight. "All you needed was a little push, love. While you didn't make me kill the Wheelers specifically, I did warn you that I would begin renovations and not to think me patient. I was having a bit of an off day and I was bored of the situation entirely, but here we are, together again."

Her eyes, though sad and dull, mustered up some determination in them.

"I'm not going with you. I don't want to go with you."

"That's the thing about you humans that I've gathered. You're always moaning about the things you don't want to do, but you do them anyways." He says. "Now, let me walk you home and we'll try this again."

"Or you can just leave me alone all together before I kill you."

It was meant to come off as though she'd taken bits and pieces of her own spine just to spew a bundle of hatred in her words. It was meant to come off sharp and ruthless, but her voice was small and weak. She was too sad to hate him. She was too empty to care that he was bothering her. She was too distant to acknowledge the threat that Klaus posed to her and the innocent people of this town.

She just couldn't find the sincerity in her will or purpose.

"I won't be leaving without you, sweetheart." He said lovingly. "Now, I've given you a free pass for two weeks. I hope in this time you've reflected on yourself and your decisions, that you've somehow come to your senses and realized that it would be much better to come with me than to have another innocent family die at the hands of your stubbornness."

"I'm not going with you, Klaus."

"Yes you are, love." He promised. "The Wheelers, were they called? They were merely a taste of the damage I can do to you, my little witch. That was only a sampler of the blood that will be shed, the hearts ripped out, the bodies drained and torn apart and scattered across the front of your lawn, spelling out your name. I think I'll use the blonde newborn's head to dot the 'I' in your name. Caroline, is it? Sweet, little thing, that one is."

"Stay away from her." Bonnie demanded.

"Oh, I will." He said, nodding. "As long as you're ready to leave tonight by 7:30, nobody else needs to be caught in the crossfire of our little…disagreement in outlook."

And just like that, he was gone. The air became breathable again, but her breaths were shaky. When Klaus came around, she held out on oxygen to slow her heartbeat considerably so that she would never show her fear. She didn't want Klaus to think she'd pulled back her skin from around her bones and invited him to settle there. She didn't want Klaus to think that he was breaking her, because she wouldn't let him.

Her heartbeat sped up in her chest then, trying to get used to the feel of oxygen circulating in and out of her. It was hard to allow all of her own humanity to resurface, all of her feelings. She'd built a dam to keep them out just for now, but he had come around and taken a sledgehammer to it until it cracked and they all came leaking through in a rush, trying to find their way back to their respective spaces.

Just for a moment, a millisecond, Bonnie wished she were a vampire so that she could sever the connection permanently. It would make denying him so much easier on her being.

* * *

><p>When 7:30 came, Bonnie already had her phone glued to her ear on a three-way phone call between she, Caroline and Elena, warning them both to stay in tonight, not to open the door for anyone, not to question her, just to listen for once. Neither of them had spoken to her in some time and sure, they'd grown worried for her. Bonnie was their sister, but they knew that when Bonnie was sad, she just needed time. She just needed distance.<p>

They had to allow her to come back to them. The harder they chased her in the midst of her sadness, the further away she would seek to push them.

It was nearing eight now and Bonnie was consumed in a conversation with the two of them, discussing the pros and cons of the Salvatore brothers. Damon, he had crawled under Elena's skin, as both Bonnie and Caroline knew he would with Stefan's absence and behavior after his freedom from Klaus. Damon became her backbone and once she let him live inside of her, he vowed he would never leave.

"Stefan's cuter." Caroline mused. "Damon isn't cute. He's sexy and dangerous, but Stefan has such an innocent face. And you know you may not even love Damon. You might just be grateful for him sticking around."

Bonnie had been relatively silent for most of the conversation, only imputing here and there, wherever she felt she was needed to seem like she cared enough. Personally, she felt Elena should leave both of the Salvatore brothers on a strictly platonic level. The situation she had gotten herself in was messy, but Damon and Stefan were family. If she didn't choose Stefan, their relationship with each other would never be able to endure it. Stefan would hate Damon and he would have no choice but to except it.

There was a rapid round of six knocks at the door then and two rings of the bell.

"Hold on, you guys; door."

She placed the phone on mute, setting it on the coffee table as she made her way to the door. Anticipation swelled in her chest and fear poked at her heart. Opening the door, Klaus stood on the other side with that signature smirk settled on his lips. Upon seeing Bonnie he chuckled. He wore a loose, beige sweater, three buttons undone at the chest. The curls of his hair were in a disarray on his head and his eyes were still in transition from golden to deep blue, sitting at a soft hazel.

He stood there ever so casually with his hands linked around his back and his head tilted to the side in amusement. His extreme happiness made her squirm.

He greeted her cutely. "Hello again, love. You look a bit more…lively. Feeling better?"

"Klaus," She grumbles. "What now?"

"It seems you weren't ready to leave with me at 7:30 as I requested." He stated coolly, pulling his hands from behind his back to reveal the heart he cradled in them. "And alas, I've run out of gift baskets, so I thought maybe I'd just deliver this one personally to you. It belongs to that Miss Peggy, I believe her name was. Send my condolences to her family. It was nothing personal. Very sweet woman, she was."

And with that, Klaus sucked the blood clean off of his fingers and tossed the inflated organ that belonged in her next door neighbor's chest through the threshold of her home. It landed right at her feet.

"I s'pose we'll give it one last go next week before I hit a bit closer to home."

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if you liked the chapter, if Klaus isn't evil enough or is 'too' evil. He's a ruthless killer, though, so I don't see how he can exceed in vice. He's meant to come off as irredeemable. Klaus was supposed to be the villain, so I'm making him the villain. Prep yourselves. Someone important is dying in a few chapters.<em>

_Follow me on tumblr! niklause . tumblr . com_

**Disclaimer: I, depressingly so, don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm not affiliated in any way with The CW or L. J. Smith and no copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. III

**III.**

Klaus was livid. At first, he was merely impatient. He then, in short time, transitioned into a calm amusement. All it took was the look on her face when he delivered that heart to her for the pang of irritation her obstinacy and refusal to cooperate had caused within him to dissipate. He remembers the look of horror in her eyes as the tiny organ toppled out of his cupped hands to land right at her feet. He remembers the tiny breath that she couldn't finish breathing.

It thrilled him to see her in such a state, to see the raw nature of her fear. This was the kind of fear she couldn't hide. This kind of fear consumed the entire state of her being. Her spine went stiff, her bones rigid, her blood boiling and bubbling. He could hear her swallow the tight glob of disgust down her throat. He liked her better that way, squirming underneath his influence. He thought that it gave him the upper-hand. He thought that she'd come crawling, begging, screaming, kicking, crying.

He wanted to see her overflow with humanity and come undone all because of him, the things he'd done, the hearts he'd taken for her, the things he'd forced her to witness. If she fell, managed to scrape her knees, and bleed a little bit, he wanted her to bleed for him and come crawling, because he was the only who could doctor the wounds he'd caused.

But she wasn't. She was still standing tall. All the hollowness, the desolation, it was vacant from her eyes and replaced with a new force of life and power. Her hair flowed in natural curls over her shoulder, the wind tousling them. As it seemed, she embraced the air. She walked, determined and unstoppable. There was a book tucked safely underneath her arm and slightly concealed by her beige jacket; her grimoire.

She had gathered up her spine, reconstructed its frame, and shoved it back into her body, reconnected the entirety of her skeleton. Bonnie had decided that crying wouldn't solve her present evils. Laying down and permitting herself to fall apart would not make Klaus go away, but denying him would cost the lives of everyone that she loved. She planned to kill him before he got the chance, even if it killed her.

It might, but that was a risk she was taking without question.

He watched her, prudently, as she walked into The Grille with a subtle smile on her face. That pesky, little human boy his sister, Rebekah, had been taken up with shortly waited for Bonnie at the door, a shameless smile twisted his lips. They wrapped their bodies around one another's for a moment before he slipped his hand in hers and led her inside. Klaus clenched his jaw at the exchange. Quite disgusting, he found it.

A woman of Bonnie's caliber, of her power, should not settle for such a watered down excuse of a being, but then again, the girl was only strong in the sense of the magic she harbored. Emotionally, physically, mentally she was just as human as the boy. She was just as weak as he. She wasn't indestructible. She wasn't infinite. She, unlike him, had her limits.

It seems that he continuously forgets that though she is supernatural, she has flesh that lives around her bones, she has blood that courses her veins, she has a heart that still beats. It seems that he forgets that the two of them, they are not equals. They will never be equals. They will never know the same things. He will always be stronger, more cunning, wiser, more experienced with life. Bonnie would always be beneath him.

Though that didn't ease his unhealthy want for her.

He had grown bored of watching her be strong. He liked when she was fiery with him. He liked when she was quick and sharp with that tongue of hers, but he didn't like her ongoing contentment while she continuously denied him of what he had rightfully claimed as his. He would not play this petty game of tag with her. He would not push until she fell, because as much as he was pulling for her, she was pulling right back.

For Klaus, when he pulled, you came. When he pushed, you fell. He was exhausted with the witch and all her fighting the inevitable outcome. It was so _human _of her. It was a disgusting, discomforting amount of loyalty.

"Witches," He scoffed.

Pushing himself from the wall he leaned against, he briskly walked into The Grille moments after she had. He spotted her immediately, sandwiched in a booth between the younger Salvatore (his once mate) and the human boy. Her grimoire was open wide and audaciously. He listened briefly as Damon spoke of a murderer – vampire – running 'round ripping hearts out of chests.

Chuckling sinisterly, Klaus loomed over to the table, gaining every eye of its dwellers, but he was only concerned for a sharp pair of pea green ones.

The doppelgänger was the first to speak. "Klaus,"

"Hello, my little blood bag. You're still alive, I see. That's good. I wouldn't want to have to kill Damon Salvawhore, as my sister so eloquently calls him. Though, I must admit, I'm absolutely _dying_ to."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Stefan demanded.

"I came to see my favorite witch." He says glancing at Bonnie. "Bonnie, love, why haven't you told your friends about us and our little meet-ups? Don't tell me you're ashamed of us." He feigned an expression of hurt.

"This isn't the first time you've seen him, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"No, haven't you heard? Bonnie here is leaving with me. I'm delighted to inform you that she's switched sides." He ran a cool finger across Caroline's cheek. "But if she keeps hurting my feelings, we've decided I'll do more than rip a few hearts out here and there. It's going to be your pretty, little head dotting I's in her name." He abruptly pulled back. "Well, I'll be off."

He chose that moment to lean closer to Bonnie, feeling his lack of distance constrict her and cease her breathing. He let out a breathy chuckle of amusement.

"Just wanted to tell you that I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

When he moved away from her, gave her space and breathable air, a disgustingly menacing smile was attached to his lips and she, unfortunately so, knew _precisely_ what that meant. Klaus had decided on his next course of action to make her leave with him, his next victim.

She hated how the husky, rainy scent of him lingered even longer than he physically did, attached and clung to the air, sometimes to her. If he was close enough, she could still smell traces of him on her. It seemed no matter how much she scrubbed, no matter how much perfume she layered on her being to mask the aroma; she couldn't get him off of her and out of her nose, out of her head, out of her town, out of her life.

But she knew that she had very little time to waste, that she had only a few hours to think of something to fight him off or else someone else was in line of dying and maybe it had finally come clear that Bonnie, though a mere servant of life and nature, could only feel so much guilt for practical strangers. She was afraid that he'd decided to hit a little closer to her own heart, that he wasn't going to stop until she was completely broken and blood wasn't just on her hands.

In a beat, he was gone and every eye was on her.

"What is wrong with you, Judgey?" Damon admonished. "When were you planning on telling us that the hybrid Original was back in town going on a killing spree?"

She gawked at him, disregarded his urgency, and rolled her eyes. "I actually wasn't planning on telling you, Damon, _any_ of you, because I'm dealing with it and I don't need your stupidity and lack of tact interfering. Klaus wants _me_. He has no concern for you or even Elena. So, stay out of it."

Just as Damon opened his mouth to retort, Bonnie's phone blared the tune of Lolita by Lana Del Rey in the pocket of her denim jeans and cut him off. She fished into her pockets, pulling out her phone where 'Dad Calling' flashed across the little screen. Her father never called her, though she knew he was returning home from a two week business trip in Maryland today. Maybe he actually wanted to spend time with her.

Bonnie feigned intense enthusiasm. "Daddy, hey, are you home?"

"Yes, yes, I just got in." He rushed. "I know that I just got home and all, but my new supervisor is considering me for a new, higher position at work. I've invited him over for dinner and it would mean so much to me if you could come home and cook some of your amazing pasta."

Inwardly, Bonnie sighed. Everyone wanted something from her. Klaus wanted to strip her from her home and her friends to use her power to his advantage. Damon and the rest of her so-called friends all wanted her to find a way steal Klaus' life from him. Now, her father wanted her to stop what she was doing to come home and help further his career, to aide and encourage his constant deserting her for work.

But making pasta for her dad's boss was as normal as she was going to get in the midst of all the current chaos and if she kept pushing Klaus, she may not have much time to see her father anymore.

"Um, yeah, I'll head home right now after I pick up some ingredients."

Lucas Franklin sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Bon. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Without another word, the line went dead.

Bonnie began closing her grimoire carefully and Matt slid out of the booth to allow her to leave, but Damon put his hand in the way. That stern irritation was stretched around his inhumanly beautiful face, but the amount arrogance he always managed to sustain made him ugly.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere right now, Judgey. Call your dad back and tell him you're busy."

"Or you can fuck off and stay out of it like I told you to already." She snapped, picking up his hand and moving it away. "I mean it, Damon. I will take care of Klaus _tonight_. **Stay out of my way**."

"Bon, are you sure?" Caroline asked worriedly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Bonnie smiled softly, looked her directly in her childish, blue eyes and lied to her face. "Don't worry about me, Care. I'm not going to get hurt, but I am going to take care of my Klaus problem tonight."

She knew that in killing him, she would be singlehandedly killing her in the process. It would take a miracle and a half to save her, but in the same breath, she didn't know if she could actually live long enough harnessing that much power at once to kill him before she died on her own. She may die for nothing tonight or she may die for everything she's been nearly dying for, for the past year now. It was a risk she'd always been ready to take.

* * *

><p>She, remarkably, felt utterly ordinary right now, maneuvering around her kitchen trying to hastily finish cooking dinner before 7:30, when her father's new boss was intended to arrive. She had prepared Fettuccini Alfredo from scratch, her Grams' recipe. It was collectively the only thing she knew how to cook aside the steamed vegetables that were also on the stove. The smell of the pasta had engulfed the air around and her father walked in with a smile.<p>

She just wanted this to be over before her confrontation with Klaus.

"You are a life saver, angel." He admitted happily.

_You haven't the faintest idea, dad._

"You know I'd do anything to help you out, dad." She said instead. "Everything's ready to go. It just needs to cool down a bit. We still have a good ten minutes before he comes so I'll season the vegetables."

"And I'll get the good wine."

Bonnie smiled. When she and her father were like this, everything else seemed to melt away. She didn't worry so much. She wasn't so anxious about every step she took, every shadow, every breath, or every move. She could breathe for a bit. She could breathe at all. This was purely a drizzle of normalcy in the hurricane of peculiarity her life had become prisoner to and she clung to it for dear life.

Humming a familiar tune to herself, she sprinkled seasoning about the vegetables, stirring them accordingly. Sometimes, she wondered how she'd gotten here. She wonders how she became so tangled in the chaos and then she realizes that she had found a bit of peace there, just a bit, as if she belonged there. She wonders how she could never imagine herself being typical, how she could never envision herself as just another mortal, how she considers herself extraordinary.

She wonders how, through it all, it seemed like a blessing more than a curse.

She watches her father with an amused expression. He was so ignorant to this all. Though he'd chosen to be, he seemed so human sometimes, like he genuinely knew nothing, but Bonnie knew better. She just doesn't understand how he had the extreme will to ignore it. She, in the beginning, wished she did, but now she embraced what she was, all that she could do. At a time, she used to be so insecure of herself, but this power gave her confidence and spine.

At exactly 7:30pm, a round of six knocks at the door followed by two rings of the doorbell came at the door.

A shiver of anticipation ran over Bonnie and she swallowed thickly. She shook it away just as quickly as it came, the little bubble of fear that was building. Her father made his way to the door, taking a breath before plastering a polite smile on his face before opening to reveal his new boss that he'd met only this morning, Mr. Mikaelson.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm so glad you could make it. Please, come on in."

He smirked at the man. "Please, we're in your home. You may call me Klaus. As I tell all of my employees, don't think of me as just your boss, but as your mate as well."

Bonnie froze where she was, stiff and breathless. Her father laughed, responding well to Klaus' casual remarks. She felt so stupid. She should have been the one to open the door. She unknowingly let her father invite a mass murderer inside of their home. She dropped the wooden spoon and it clattered to the floor.

"It smells absolutely lovely in here." Klaus remarked, following after her father into the kitchen. "Ah, and this must be the daughter you told me about, Bonnie. It is a pleasure, Miss Bennett."

He grabbed her hand gently, bringing it up to his mouth to place a chaste kiss upon her skin. The mere touch sent a surge of what felt like death through her body. He'd touched her before, but the feelings had become subtle now from any vampire, but now they were raw and harsh on her state of being. She had to fight the impulse not to pant for air, because the pang smothered her nearly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her jaw. "What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie!" Her father chided. "Klaus is a guest in our home. Treat him as so."

"Sorry," She seethed through clenched teeth. "It's nice to meet you, too. I thought you were…someone else."

Klaus let her hand fall to her side, watching her with only amusement. He'd been one step ahead of the witch, as he was always. She must have known that he had grown weary of attempting to wear her down. Now, she was simply going to agree. He'd been invited in, making it evident that if she were to deny him again, her father would be the one to pay the price of her mulishness.

"Do not apologize, darling. All will be forgiven in due time. Now, Lucas, come. Show me that impressive wine collection the office has been buzzing about."

Lucas motioned Klaus to follow him. "Absolutely, sir, and you must forgive my daughter. She hasn't been the same ever since her grandmother died."

"No need to explain. I know firsthand how hard it is to lose a loved one. It's a good thing that she has you."

As their voices grew distant, Bonnie scoffed. "Fuck you, Klaus." She muttered and all she heard after was the ring of his euphonious laughter bouncing around the walls of her home.

* * *

><p>She was waiting for the moment when Klaus would drop his act and get right down to what he came here for. She'd sat silent as Klaus and her father partook in casual conversation as though they were old friends. She poked at her food with a bitter expression on her face.<p>

"Well, Lucas, I must say this Alfredo is remarkable. I love a good meal before getting down to business." He looked directly to Bonnie as he spoke, winking at her quickly.

"You'll have to thank Bonnie here. She made this all for you."

"That was before I knew you let a murderer into our house." She finally broke.

She couldn't take anymore of his gazes, anymore of his puns, underlying words, and double meanings. Klaus knew and she knew that he knew that her father wasn't on vervain. She knew he'd been compelled into believing that Klaus was his boss, that he was getting a promotion, to let him into their home. Bonnie hadn't gotten the chance to put him back on it before he left town and now it seemed as though it was too late.

"Bonnie, don't –"

Klaus held up a hand, cutting him off, but he never took his eyes off of Bonnie. "No, she's right, Lucas. You did indeed let a murderer into your home, but I assure you, no one needs to die tonight."

At that moment, Klaus eyes shifted to a brilliant topaz color and his fangs were bared. In an instant, he had his arms wrapped around Bonnie's father, ready to kill him. Lucas' heartbeat sped up into overdrive, fear completely consuming him. His chest heaved up and down. Bonnie stood abruptly.

"Don't hurt him!"

"What's going on?" He rasped.

"This is your last chance, witch, your very last chance. You see, I'm bored of this little game we play; cat and mouse. I'm done chasing you. I am smarter than you, stronger, wiser, always several steps ahead of you and your silly friends. If you do not comply, I will kill your father, right here and now. Then, I will run through your little list of friends. Everyone in this town will die until my irritation is sated, until I feel better about your rejection."

She held up her hands, intention to hurl him away from her father, but he didn't budge.

"You're not the only witch I know, love. You're just the only one I need. Any attempt to magically remove me will be fruitless, but since you do not seem to be taking seriously…"

He bit into Lucas' neck then, earning a shrill of agonizing pain from him. Tears gathered in the young witch's foggy green eyes. She had lost. This was it. She had lost on either spectrum. If she didn't crumble, her father would die. If she did, she would be failing everyone. It was up to her to kill him. From the beginning, this has been what she was meant to do. She was meant to kill Klaus, to stop him, but as he said, he was always several steps ahead when his life on the line.

"Stop! Please! I'll go, just stop!" She screamed at him. Her voice became small, but she was choking on sobs. "I'll go."

Klaus removed his fangs from Lucas' neck, smiling as his face returned to normal. A tiny ring of scarlet trailed from the new wound Klaus had made. Klaus licked his lips, removing any excess blood that had spilled over.

"I knew you would see things my way." He bit into his wrist, shoving it against Lucas' mouth. "We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I think I'll pick you up personally. Now, don't try anything silly. His life is still on the line."

Bonnie nodded, feeling absolutely helpless in that moment. Klaus turned her whimpering father by his shoulders and cupped his face into his hands, his sometimes blue, sometimes hazel, sometimes topez eyes boring into Lucas' dull, brown orbs.

"You will not remember tonight. You will not remember ever coming across me. If anyone comes to the door, invite them in. You will say goodbye to Bonnie tomorrow as you believe that she is transferring to a high school in London as a part of a foreign exchange student program. You are surprisingly okay with it. If anyone asks how you remain in contact with her, tell them that she e-mails you and she is doing fine so far.

"After a few weeks go by, tell them that she's told you she's made a nice amount of friends and England is beautiful, though it is a tad gloomy, because it always rains. If they prod further, make up an excuse to leave. Following tomorrow, you will withdraw her from school and continue on with your life and work. You will miss her."

Lucas blinked, repeating every instruction in a daze.

"Excellent, I'll be seeing you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't really like this chapter. I feel like I could have written it better. And woah, we're getting Klonnie scenes in 3x18!<em>

_Also, if any readers read my other story 'With A Little Poision' (Kol x Bonnie), I'm terribly sorry, but I've deleted it. It was very horribly written and I didn't really know where to go with it the way I had written it. Rest assured, I'm cooking up another Kennett fic in its place. You know me. I never delete, only replace. And if I wrote a Monnie fic (Matt x Bonnie) would anyone be interested in it? Until next time._

_Follow me on tumblr! niklause . tumblr . com_

**Disclaimer: I, depressingly so, don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm not affiliated in any way with The CW or L. J. Smith and no copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. IV

**IV.**

So she's lost to him, to the villain, and it sickens her in the worst way; burns her straight through her bones, right down to her core. The thought of being _his_ witch disgusts her. The thought of belonging to him makes her feel _ugly_ and weak.

Bonnie's sick of looking at her reflection now, though she can't seem to find it in her to look away. She doesn't know where all that old life has gotten to. She supposes it's disappeared into thin air, because it's just gone. Just like that, just gone. She wants to feel so new and be new, try to be better and give herself another chance to learn to live. She watches herself carefully and she can't remember ever being this fragile. With her distant eyes, she just stares. They're dull, green and seem to lack saturation in their color.

They're empty, disconnected, discontent, placid, and weak.

Bonnie considers herself, a new self with bright eyes, life and strength. She's too exposed nowadays. She's so open, you can almost see right through her soul. The idea of being translucent makes her squirm and hug herself. Sometimes she thinks she has to hold herself so that she doesn't simply fall apart under all the pressure. She doesn't know her, her own reflection. Her reflection watches her like she's intrigued by all these new revelations. Bonnie watches her reflection like she's disgusted by the emptiness.

_How's it feel to be so hollow?_ She taunted herself.

Bonnie thought of turning her back on herself then. She thought maybe she could just go and find some meaning of her own, explore every slope on the mountains of reason for a purpose.

The thought of her life having reason other than keeping her friends alive was almost laughable. Ever since she'd come to accept herself as a witch, ever since her first spell, all Bonnie had known was protecting her friends' lives and sometimes – such as now – her enemy's. She throws her head back slightly and a bold, hysterical, borderline maniacal laugh comes barreling out of her mouth without warning. And those laughs soon transition into sobs, wails.

So this is rock bottom.

Bonnie hadn't told her friends what had happened, where she was going, or how she'd failed them yet again in their endeavor to kill Klaus. The only one she'd bothered to mention the urgency in her leave to, was Matt. She'd called him in a stream of tears, incoherent strings of words and a mixture of sobs tumbling out of her mouth at an astonishing rate. It didn't take him long to simply say, "I'm on my way, Bon, just hold in there, okay?"

Now, came the waiting.

She felt guilty, only a tad, about not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. She didn't want them to worry. If she could have Klaus compel her out of all of their memories, out of their knowledge, she would without hesitation. She didn't want to think that they were tearing themselves apart in search for a girl whose taker would ensure could never be found. A part of her hoped they didn't look for her, but in the same breath, a part of her sunk into an odd despondence at the thought that after everything, they wouldn't care enough to look.

There was a frantic, urgent knock at the door and it made her flinch. She sauntered toward her window, spotting Matt Donovan's truck parked right in front of her mailbox, despite her father and his irritation with just that. In a beat, Bonnie's trampling down her staircase, just as passionate and anxious to let Matt in as Matt is to get inside to her.

She and Matt's relationship was skewed to her, bittersweet and strange on her tongue, but succulent and warm on her heart. It didn't make sense in her mind, but when they were together, it felt natural. It felt right. They were friends, best friends, but there was always a mix of silent affection in their words, in the way they held one another, in the way she looked to him for support, to fix her when she was breaking, to hold her together through it all.

She opens the door and Matt's standing there in his navy blue MFH hoodie and white basketball shorts. Concern is all over him, attached to every pixel, dimension, and angle of his masculine frame. Bonnie wastes no time pulling him inside and tangling her body with his in one of the most longing embraces they'd ever shared. She inhaled Matt's spicy scent, tears gathering in her eyes again.

"Bon, what's wrong?" He asks in a murmur as faint as her own heartbeat.

She pulls back, keeping her hands wrapped around his wrists, cold tears slithering their way down the path of her cheek. Matt furrows his eyebrows in utter confusion as to what's brought on her broken state.

"I have to go." She says quietly. "With Klaus, I have to go with Klaus."

His eyes widen in horror and shock. His head shakes frenziedly in refusal. "No, you're not going anywhere with him. You're staying here in Mystic Falls. We'll figure something out, Bon. We always do. You don't have to go anywhere."

"No, Matt, it's different." She says. "He threatened my dad and all of you. He's been invited in and if I try to cross him after I said I'd go with no more fighting, he'll kill everyone. My magic won't work against him and I can't stop him! He wins, Matt!"

She's sobbing now, choking on mouthfuls of them. They're tumbling out of her mouth in messy, broken strings and all he knows to do is pull her close and hold her like he never wants to let go, because if he was being honest, he would rather hold on to her forever than to just give her away to Klaus for even a minute.

Matt places a kiss in her hair. "We'll figure this out."

A moment passes by as Bonnie's digging deep into herself to pull out the right words to explain why she called him over, why this is her last goodbye, why this is the last time Matt will see her again. She's trying to think of ways to say all that she needs, all that she can before she's being led out the door and Klaus forces an unfathomable amount of distance between herself and Mystic Falls.

"I need you to do something for me, Matt." She says softly, pulling away from him.

"Anything," He breathes.

"I-I don't know when it is I'll be back. I don't know if I'll ever be back. I just–I need you to keep this quiet for as long as you possibly can. Don't let the others look for me. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I just need to do this without them causing trouble."

His eyes narrow slightly, full of accusation. "You need to do what?"

"Kill him," She whispers. "I have to kill him. It has to be me. And if I succeed, I won't live to relish in it. I don't know how I'll do it when my powers won't work against him, but I have to figure out a way."

Bonnie can't cut corners. She can't leave her intentions lingering in the shade. If anyone needs to know that she's building up the strength to walk headfirst into her inevitable death, it's Matt. She trusts him, more than anyone these days. Elena and Caroline were her best friends, but Elena had proven time and time again that discretion was simply not her strong suit when in the presence of Damon or Stefan and Caroline would break if you pressed hard enough. Nobody would bother Matt.

He's the incapable, inadequate human to them. If he says he doesn't know, they don't second guess it.

But Bonnie's chest began to ache when she looked into his faded, blue orbs. All the pain and confusion shamelessly swimming around his innocent irises, it made her stomach turn in disgust with herself once more.

"Matt," She croons. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I want you all to be safe."

"I-I get it, Bonnie. I guess it's just that I'll miss you."

She smiles tenderly, subtly, safely. He just stares at her, trying to take in every part of her; the warmth in her voice, the confidence in her sage eyes, the beauty and fury of her strength, her overwhelming loyalty, because he wants to remember her this way; strong, selfless, and breathtakingly beautiful. Bonnie. He wants to relish in her most defining moment as a human being, as his friend, as someone that he loved. Because the moment she left, the moment she walked out that door, all he would have of her would be memories and maybe she'd be the length of a dream away from him, but it still felt too far.

Bonnie reaches into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out four porcelain-colored envelopes. One is labeled "Lena" in Bonnie's elegant script. Another is labeled "Care". The other is labeled "Daddy". The last is labeled "Matty". The sudden and devastating feeling overcomes both Bonnie and Matt then, hitting them so abruptly, it steals their breath. This feels like goodbye. This is the end.

A single tears spills out of the corner of her eye. "I'll try to call once a week until I'm ready to go. If three weeks pass and I haven't called, then I did it and I need you to give these to Caroline, my dad, and Elena."

She tries to hide from his eyes as she places the envelopes in his hands gently. Matt's lips are trembling at the feel of her fingers brushing against his. When someone that's settled so close to everything you are and everything you love dies, their death is the most painfully consuming and unanticipated thing in mind. Bonds like these, they blind you, and delude you into thinking that there is a forever with the comfort of someone else.

But it was much different, much more painful, to watch them die, to feel their life slip away right at the tips of your very own fingers, to see them on the cusps of death, knowing that you can't save them, knowing that you can't pull them back in and make them feel again.

"Can I-can I give you something?" He asks, his voice fragile.

She was taken aback for a moment. "If you want to."

He nods resolutely and pulls his dark hoodie from over his head, revealing the thick fabric of his black t-shirt underneath. He folds it messily, stuffing it into her hands.

"Hold on to that, because I want that back." He tells her, smirking.

A giggle fell out of her mouth. Though Matt knew she wouldn't return, he wanted to hope with everything he had that she would. That's how everyone in this town operated. You left with no intentions of ever coming back, but you could never stay away for too long. The front door to her house opened, revealing an obviously amused Klaus. He walks inside shamelessly, closing the door behind him and leaning against its frame, his arms folded lazily over his chest.

"Well isn't this cozy?" He jokes, peering around her home. "All ready to leave, love?"

"Klaus," Bonnie mutters.

"Hello, sweetheart, where's the rest of the gang? I was rather looking forward to the final confrontation and maybe a bit of gloating." He pouts just a bit. "You, human boy, where's the goodbye party? The confetti? All the tears and trivial human pleads against her leave? Where's Stefan and his broody forehead?"

Matt rolls his eyes, taking a step to protectively stand in front of Bonnie, rebellion flaring in his baby blue eyes. Though he knew it would be fruitless, he couldn't just let her go without a fight. This revelation, the realization that this puny human was the party and the refusal for her leave with him, it made Klaus laugh hysterically, placing his knuckles to his forehead as the musical sound barreled out of his mouth without an end it seemed.

"Are you challenging me?" Klaus asks, amused. He takes a step forward toward Matt, coming nose-to-nose with him. "I'll have to ask that you step away from my witch or I'll have to do something I can assure you I will not regret."

Bonnie steps beside Matt, her eyes cold and angry on Klaus. He's grinning in amusement; a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat before he reaches out to stroke his newly acquired witch's cheek. Bonnie slaps his hand away instantly upon contact. She may have been tricked into handing over her loyalty to him, but that didn't mean she at all respected him. It didn't mean she hated him any less than she ever had.

"You won't hurt him. That wasn't the deal." Bonnie spits.

"You'll have to forgive me, sweet pea. I've yet to kill someone today and you can say I'm having a bit of a withdrawal. I'm a bit on edge. I mean no harm if he means to comply."

"Let's just get this over with." She mutters through gritted teeth. She turns to Matt, his sweater still stuffed in her arms. "Remember what I said. I'll call when I can to let you know I'm okay."

He hugs her one last time, securely and fervently, mustering up as much warmth and regard as he can. He's going to remember the light that seemed to cling to Bonnie's being, all the good that was her, everything she stood for and he wants her to remember him as the guy who loved her with everything he possibly had, even if it wasn't enough for someone as extraordinary as her. When he leaves, all that's left behind is the ghost of his zesty scent circling the atmosphere.

"Touching display," Klaus says sarcastically. "You humans have reached an entirely new level of pathetic now through the centuries. Have you no shame?"

Bonnie snorts derisively. "The only shame I have is being stuck with you. You think I'm pathetic? Let's discuss the man who killed and boxed his own family up to force them into wanting him through fear. Let's discuss the psychopath who is obsessed with creating an army of hybrids, because he's oh-so lonely and has daddy issues. Yes, it is me who is pathetic, because someone actually _loves_ me and I didn't have to threaten them, kill someone they love, or compel them for them to do so."

With that, she pulls her three suitcases right outside of her door for his hybrids to carefully place inside the back of Klaus' truck, leaving a fuming hybrid trailing behind her with half a mind to reach down into her throat and rip out her lungs with his bare hands.

* * *

><p>The silence engulfs the car in the raunchiest way. It makes her anxious, terribly so. She can't think of a time when Klaus has been speechless or silent. She can't fathom the villain associating himself with a peaceful state. It feels chaotic for her to think that Klaus is calm, to think that he is okay while she is falling apart on the inside. She does not want to be here, not with him, not at all. She has a home and she has a family. She doesn't believe she should pay because he has neither.<p>

"It's too quiet." Bonnie demands, turning on his radio.

Klaus' jaw ticks and he clicks the radio right back off as he threatens her. "You will not touch what does not belong to you, witch."

"And you," She begins, turning the radio on yet again simply to spite him. "Shouldn't have stolen what doesn't belong to you from her home then, I guess."

A low growl begins in his throat and yet again, he silences the music. He knows the witch will be difficult no matter who he threatens to kill, no matter what he says or does to her. She will never stop fighting. Secretly, it warms that little organ in his chest, which never seemed to beat anymore and seemed to be cached in layer upon layers of ice. Of course, it would take more than her haughty attitude to melt it away and break on through.

"Who do you belong to then, witch? Enlighten me. Is it that rat pack you call friends? Isn't it amusing how they never seem to want you unless you're picking up the pieces of the little things they break or cleaning the messes they make? You belonged to no one, because no one honestly wanted you. But I am prepared to appreciate your gifts, Miss Bennett. You belong to me, because I want you and in time, you will warm up to the idea of wanting to be wanted by me as well." Bonnie cackles.

"Like hell I will. I'd rather die."

He smirks, glancing at her briefly before he shrugs. "Yes, well, that can be arranged as well once I'm through with you."

* * *

><p><em>*Terribly sorry for the lack of Klaus in this chapter. I'm happy to inform everyone that I've successfully decided on an ending for this fic. It will be a dark, twisted, treacherous journey to its end. And Matt and Bonnie's relationship here is an extension of what I wish it was in the show still. Now, the mystery of the story will begin to unfold. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I love to know what you all think or things I can do to improve the story! Follow me on tumblr: zachyroerig . tumblr . com<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything of it, okay.**_  
><em>


End file.
